


How To Take Care of a Sick Dinosaur

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Forhead Kisses, M/M, Sickfic, cause that's a thing, chan is sick and hoshi want to take care of his baby, lots of back rubs for the baby, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Chan is sick and Hoshi is a softy for his little dino. Cuteness ensues.





	How To Take Care of a Sick Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaay~ this is 100% self indulgent fluff. and also a gift for jessie (even though she's gonna yell at me for making her read this. oh well)
> 
> enjoy~

Chan was sick.

As much as he would like to try and deny it (which he had, and failed miserably). He had somehow managed to be the last member to catch the summer cold that had been going around and he seemed to get it the worst.  Which is why he was currently sitting in front of the couch wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of hot tea being cradled in his hands as he coughed. A pout on his face as his whole body protested the movement before he placed his head back down on the cool surface of the coffee table, looking every bit as miserable as he probably felt.

And to be fair, he did feel pretty miserable, considering he had insisted he was fine when Jeonghan had woken him up that morning for practice only to have the older boy take one look at him before getting Joshua so he could check his temperature. Which Chan had tried to play off with an “ _it’s just cause I was too hot while I slept, I’ll be fine once I cool down_ ”.  It was needless to say that neither of them bought it as they shared a look before Jeonghan moved Chan to the couch in the living room where it was much cooler as Joshua went to grab a blanket and a pillow, seeing as Chan probably wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

And from there they had gone about gathering all the essentials while the other members bustled about getting ready to leave. 

“Whose sick now?” Seungcheol asked as he watched Joshua walk out of his bedroom carrying a box of tissues and cough drops. 

“Channie finally caught it, and he has a fever. But he’s insisting that he’s fine.” Joshua sighed as he made his way back out to the living room where Chan was slowly accepting his fate, a very worried Soonyoung (who was just getting over the cold himself) was lingering in the kitchen doorway looking at the poor maknae as he tried to keep his nose from dripping onto his blanket ,sniffling every few seconds. 

“Stop looking at me like that Hyung, I’m fine. It’s probably just allergies.” Chan tried to give him a smile but was again taken over by coughing, Joshua being quick to sit next to him, his hand rubbing Chan’s back to soothe the younger. 

“Allergies my ass, you look like you’re dying Channie.” Soonyoung tried to laugh it off despite his growing worry. Chan didn’t get sick often, and Soonyoung really couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen the younger looking so miserable and yet he was trying to insist he was fine. 

“You’re sick and you’re staying here until you’re better and that’s final.” Seungcheol said from the kitchen, giving the youngest his best ‘i’m in charge and you have to listen to me look’ even though he felt just as bad for the poor kid. 

“But hyung-”

“No butts, that’s final. We don’t need you collapsing in the practice room and there’s still plenty of time before the comeback. So you’re gonna rest until you’re better.” Seungcheol’s tone softened as he stood in front of Chan, his hand running through the younger’s hair gently. 

“Someone should stay with him to make sure he takes medicine and actually rests. You know how he is.” Joshua said softly, aware of the eyes that were now trained on his face. 

“I’ll stay.” Soonyoung said, a little too quickly to come off as casual, but no one said anything otherwise. 

“Alright then, let’s get going guys.” Seungcheol said softly with one last stroke of Chan’s hair before joining them. 

“Make sure he eats something Soonyoung, and don’t let him have any sweets.” Jeonghan called out from the front door, Joshua already pulling on his hand seeing as they were running late. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll take care of the little baby!” Soonyoung laughed, eyeing Chan as he started to drift back to sleep on the floor, his heart aching knowing that the youngest was feeling so badly. 

He was quick to get to work though, making some rice porridge with extra little pieces of chicken. 

It wasn’t long before he was sitting next to Chan and gently nudging him awake.

“Channie, wake up so you can eat and take medicine~” Soonyoung softly pushed the younger’s hair off of his forehead, letting his hand linger to check his fever and frowning at how warm he felt. 

“Mm not hungry Hyung. “ He whispered softly, shaking his head once before wincing, his head moving to Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Channie,  you have to eat  or you aren’t going to get better.” Soonyoun sighed, his hand stroking gently up and down the boys back.

“Mm. That feels nice Hyung.” Chan sighed, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes closed.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back okay Chan?” Soonyoung kissed his cheek once before going to his room to grab his wallet and a face mask.

He peeked into the living room one more time to see that Chan was asleep, his lips puffed out slightly as he breathed softly.

Soonyoung quickly slipped on his shoes and snuck out of the dorm, making sure to lock it before making his way to the convenient store that was just down the street. He was quick to find all the things he needed, paying the cashier with a small ‘thank you’ before heading back.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Chan sleeping, now with his upper body spread out over the cool surface of the coffee table, his blanket thrown off to the side. The sight made Soonyoung want to coo, but he had more important things to do.

He silently tiptoed to the kitchen, placing the juice he had gotten on the counter and grabbing a cup to pour it into it before putting it in the fridge to keep cold. 

Soonyoung quickly put the rest of the things he had bought into the fridge, an array of sports drinks and popsicles (in all of Chan’s favorite flavors) and a small pack of mandarin oranges. 

“Hyung, what’re you doing?” Soonyoung turned around at the sound of Chan walking into the kitchen,  his hand gently rubbing at his eye.

“Nothing. Go sit back down and I’ll be in there in a second okay?” Soonyoung pulled open a drawer, grabbing a and spoon shooing Chan back into the living room, watching as he sprawled himself out on the coffee table once again.

Soonyoung hated seeing Chan feeling so bad. Especially when he knew there wasn’t much he could do other than make sure he took his medicine and rested. 

Not wanting to make Chan wait any longer, Soonyoung quickly grabbed one of the cups of oranges, along with the juice, being careful not to spill it, and the cold medicine Joshua had left out before walking back into the living room. 

Chan looked up as Soonyoung put the glass on the table, a look of confusion on his face before he saw what was in Soonyoung’s other hand. The little mandarin oranges. 

Chan wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he had always loved the sweet taste of the mandarin oranges when he wasn’t feeling well. Soonyoung had seen him eating them numerous times and had made a mental note that they were something he like.

“Hyung, how did you know?” Chan whispered, a cough escaping as he sat up straight.

“Hyung knows everything, you should know that by now. It’s my super power.” Soonyoung gave Chan a smile, the younger just staring at him as if he believed him. Which, considering the state he was currently in, he probably did. “You can have a popsicle if you want after you eat this and take medicine, just don’t tell Jeonghan-hyung or we’ll both get in trouble.” Soonyoung laughed as he sat down, opening the oranges and handing them to Chan. 

He watched with a small smile as Chan quickly ate all of the oranges, even drinking the liquid they were in, before looking up at Soonyoung with a sad puppy look. 

“Can I have another one?” Chan asked, his face slightly red (Soonyoung liked to think he was blushing and being shy, but it was really just the fever) before drinking the cold juice. A satisfied look on his face as the cool liquid soothed his sore throat. 

“Of course you can, I’ll get another one. What flavor popsicle do you want?” Soonyoung asked as he grabbed another thing of oranges and opened the freezer. 

“Hmmm blue.” Chan said, his face once again pressed to the table. 

“Blue isn’t a flavor.” Soonyoung said with a laugh before grabbing one of the blue popsicles and making his way to sit back down with Chan. 

“Yes it is, Mingyu-hyung said so.” Chan tried to laugh but ended up coughing again, before opening the oranges and eating them. 

“Mingyu doesn’t count he also says red is a flavor.” Soonyoung laughed, his hand taking it’s place rubbing up and down Chan’s back again. 

Chan didn’t say anything as he finished the oranges, setting the cup aside to eat his popsicle, sounds of content leaving him as the cold sweet soothed his throat some more. It wasn’t long before it was gone as he was leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder again. 

“Thank you hyung, that was really good.” Chan gave a sigh of content before closing his eyes, his hand reaching out for Soonyoung’s free one so he could lace their fingers together. 

“You’re the best hyung.” Chan sighed, his eyes closing as Soonyoung continued to rub his back, his fingers giving a gentle squeeze to Chan’s.

“I know.” Soonyoung laughed softly, kissing Chan’s forehead gently.

“Love you hyung.” Chan whispered, his hand tightening in Soonyoung’s.

“I love you too Chan. Try and sleep now while it’s quiet. It’s gonna get loud when the others get back.” Soonyoung watched as Chan’s eyes started to close again, his head getting heavier on his shoulder as he fell asleep. 

Soonyoung felt the urge to coo again but settle for resting his head on the couch, savoring the moment while he could. Chan wouldn’t stay sick forever, so he was going to give him all the affection while he could without having to share him with the others. Which might have been a little selfish, but he couldn’t help it. He was Chan’s favorite for a reason, and Chan was his. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this tooth rotting fluff! kudos and comments are loved <3


End file.
